


One Man Down

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Khan Noonien Singh, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Stáli naproti sobě, dívali se z očí do očí. Kirk snad vůbec nevnímal plexisklo, jež je oddělovalo. Harrisonův pohled byl natolik intenzivní, že jej ani tahle překážka nezastavila. Nehýbal se, tvář kamennou, oči chladné, vypočítavé.

Kirkovi z něj běhal mráz po zádech. Nelíbil se mu ani náhodou. No, nelíbil… Bylo mu špatně z jeho činů, z jeho výrazu zcela bez emocí, z jeho nechutného klidu. Sakra byl vězněm, to neměl ani trošičku strach? Zároveň se vším sebezapřením musel uznat, že jej ten muž fascinuje. Nedokázal specifikovat proč, ale jednoduše jej přitahoval. Stále víc a víc.

Tak rozporuplné pocity okolo nikoho jiného ještě nezaznamenal. Možná kolem Spocka, ale se Spockem bylo všechno zvláštní, divné a vůbec se to vymykalo všemu, co kdy poznal.

Dál pozoroval Harrisona, jenž mu jeho upřený pohled opětoval a… pousmál se. Křivě, nehezky. Jako by věděl, co přesně se odehrává v Kirkově hlavě, což kapitána lodi naštvalo. Štvalo ho více věcí, ale tím, že Harrison třeba i uměl číst myšlenky, to jej rozvzteklilo nejvíce.

"Stráže, můžete odejít," pronesl však naoko klidně a počkal, dokud nezůstane sám. Poté přistoupil ke vchodu do prosklené místnosti, naťukal kód a vstoupil. Beze zbraně, jen s holýma rukama.

"Máte zájem opět testovat mou ojedinělou sílu, kapitáne?" zeptal se jej hlubokým hlasem Harrison, stojící uprostřed své cely, ruce založené na prsou.

"Vlastně proč ne," odtušil Kirk a věnoval svému vězni úsměv, jenž ale neměl s veselím nic společného.  
"Není v mém zájmu vás zranit."

Kirk jen pokýval hlavou a udělal pár obezřetných kroků k druhému muži, modré oči zapíchnuté do podobně zbarvených, avšak mnohem méně emocí vyjadřujících.

"Ovšem já bych měl zájem…" to znělo hloupě, a tak co nejrychleji pokračoval: "pokusit se vás… jak jen bych to řekl, uzemnit."

Harrison se zdál být zaujatý tou myšlenkou, přeci jen, v cele byl sám, a tak mu mohlo trochu rozptýlení přijít vhod.  
"Samozřejmě očekávám, že se budete bránit a nemusíte se držet zpět, jen bych rád odešel aspoň po čtyřech," zkroutil se Kirkův úsměv spíše ve škleb, jenž vyvolal jakousi reakci i na Harrisonově tváři. "Zůstane to mezi námi a nijak to neovlivní naše následující vyjednávání. Je to jen pro jednou, rozumíte?"

"Dohodnuto," souhlasil Harrison, jenž mírně přivřel oči a sklonil hlavu, jako by se chystal ke skoku.  
Kirk potlačil zachvění a pro jistotu stiskl tlačítko, jež plexisklo zabarvilo dočerna tak, že nebylo vidět sem ani tam. Náhodné svědky nepotřeboval.

Další vyloženě ošklivý úšklebek na Harrisovově tváři přisoudil své vlastní paranoie. Ani sám nevěděl, co tady vlastně domluvil. Ano, znělo to jako předem dohodnutá pravidla boje, ale dvojsmyslnost podmínek, jež si kladl, byla jasná. Harrisonovi by to při jeho nesporně vysoké inteligenci mělo bez potíží dojít. Polknul a nechal se zaplavit první vlnou, přenášející vzrušení po celém těle a krev do jeho třísel.

"Můžeme začít?" pozvedl Harrison jedno obočí, na Kirkovo rozhodné kývnutí zlikvidoval vzdálenost mezi nimi, jedním plynulým pohybem jej uchopil za uniformu, zvedl pár centimetrů do vzduchu a poslal k zemi.

Kirk narazil zády na podlahu, heknul, jak si vyrazil dech, vzpamatovat se ale ani náhodou nestačil. Než se nadál, Harrison byl nad ním a uštědřil mu ránu do žeber, ale bylo zřejmé, že jen pro efekt. Kdyby se rozmáchnul pořádně, byl by schopen okamžitě několik kostí zlomit. Kirka to ale i tak vyburcovalo k útoku, opřel se do hrudníku druhého muže a podařilo se mu jej převalit na záda, vrazil mu jednu do čelisti a pak také do žeber, Harrison nevydal žádný zvuk, jen zafuněl.

Znovu změnil jejich polohu, a pak znovu, váleli se prakticky po celé místnosti a kapitán se do toho tak zabral, že si ani neuvědomil, kdo koho políbil jako první, čí kovová pachuť se k jeho chuťovým pohárkům dostala nejdříve. Vnímal ten adrenalin, bušící srdce a kurva tvrdou erekci v kalhotách. Mezi vlastníma nohama měl tu Harrisonovu, o kterou se jako děvka otíral a ve chvíli, kdy Harrison jeho ústa opustil, mu unikl obscénní zvuk.

Harrison se ušklíbl, přitiskl koleno s větší razancí vůči Kirkovu rozkroku a se zvráceným potěšením sledoval, jak muž pod ním zvrátil oči sloup a zakňučel, možná bolestí, možná rozkoší, bylo mu to jedno.

"Klidně křič, kapitáne lodi Enterprise, tady tě teď nikdo neuslyší," zašeptal posměšně, pak přiblížil své rty ke Kirkovu uchu a ještě krutějším tónem dodal: "Čím více se budeš bránit, tím ti zaručím lepší výsledek, mám rád, když se má oběť brání, i když ví, že to zoufale chce…"

Kirkovy modré oči se poznáním rozšířily a ztvrdl ještě více jen z toho hlasu, i když slova… ta slova sakra chtěl, aby je Harrison splnil. Do puntíku a všechna. Než ale stačil cokoliv říct, znovu na svých rtech ucítil ty Harrisonovy, skoro brutální, kousal jej, zuby cinkaly. Sem tam se i jemu samotnému podařilo Harrisona potěšit přítomností svého skusu, na což druhý muž reagoval nejprve vrčením, posléze, když vyhrnul Kirkovi uniformu, i škrábanci.

Zaryl nehty do spodní části Kirkových zad, až blonďák zařval přímo do Harrisových úst, jež se vzápětí rozhodla tlumit ty uším lahodící zvuky a jazyk se vydal na průzkum, na moment dopřál Kirkovi odpočinek, jen se mazlil s jeho vlastní jazykem, téměř jej ukolébal…

Jen aby v mžiku přetočil Kirka na břicho, otřel se vlastní erekcí o jeho zadek a pevně jej uchopil za vlasy. Zvedl mu hlavu a syknul:

"Jak vám to líbí, kapitáne?" Zakrýval ho téměř celým tělem, Kirk neměl, kam utéct, byl zcela uvězněn… jen bezmocně zakňučel, jeho boky však velmi výřečně vyšly vstříc Harrisonovu klínu. Využil příležitosti, že aspoň jednu ruku měl relativně volnou, zvedl ji a vsunul mezi svůj zadek a Harrisonův v kalhotách ukrytý penis a… před očima se mu zatemnilo.

"Fuck…" uniklo mu ze rtů a první impuls mu velel utéct. Tohle se do něj nikdy nemohlo vejít, dokázal toho vzít opravdu moc, ale tohle…? Proklel své tělo, v rozkroku mu bolestně zatepalo, zjištění o Harrisonových rozměrech ho vzrušilo ještě více, ale rozum to absolutně neschvaloval.

Pod Harrisonovým supersilným tělem podniknul jeden zoufalý pokus utéct, vzepjal se a snažil se dostat na všechny čtyři, vysmeknout se, vyklouznout…. Pohyb kupředu Harrison úplně nečekal a Kirkův únik dosáhl délky půl metru, pak jej ale černovlasý muž chytil za opasek a smýknul jím pod sebe. U ucha ucítil jeho horký dech, mezi půlky se mu opět tisklo to monstrum… Tohle nedomyslel, byla poslední myšlenka, již mu poražená racionalita vyslala, když mu Harrison natočil hlavu a spojil jejich rty v dalším z dravých, zvířecích polibků, jež vlastně byly pro Kirka jen předem prohranými boji o dominanci.

Bolely jej, pálily, tekla mu z nich krev a s každým dalším dotekem natékaly, ale nemohl si pomoct, vyžadoval víc, schválně Harrisona dráždil, chňapal po něm, za což si vysloužil jen novou bolest, kterou vítal hlasitými steny, kňučením, klín už měl tak tvrdý, že se musel každou chvíli udělat, jen kdyby se mohl třít, kdyby jej Harrison tak pevně nedržel.

Najednou měl zase ústa volná, pořádně se nadechnul, neměl ale šanci zabránit tomu, aby mu Harrison nestáhnul kalhoty i se spodním prádlem pod zadek. Úlevně vydechl, když se jeho erekce dostala z těsných kalhot, bylo mu dokonce dovoleno dostat se na všechny čtyři, ale na útěk už Kirk ani nepomyslel.

O nahý zadek se mu otřel penis tvrdý jako kámen, sklopil pohled, cítil, jak mu rudnou už tak červené tváře, styděl se za to, že se chvěl, že byl vzrušený z pomyšlení, že jej Harrison ojede, že ho skoro roztrhne, že ho jen využije pro vlastní potěšení. Při své momentální poloze dobře viděl, jak je jeho vlastní erekce vlhká, jak z ní odkapává preejakulát na šedivou podlahu.

Hrdelně zasténal, byl nadržený jako hovado a vyšel vstříc prstu, jenž se natlačil na jeho díru. Slyšel odplivnutí a otřásl se, tentokrát i strachy. Sliny těžko mohly způsobit zcela příjemný průnik, ale světe div se… Kirkovi to bylo úplně jedno, nabodával se na ten prst, pak na druhý a zklamaně kníknul, když oba zmizely.

"Fuck me…" hlesnul, načež mu bylo přání splněno.

Harrison do něj pomalu vstoupil, posouval se, Kirk se přizpůsoboval, zvykal si, a pak zařval, když se náhle druhý muž pohnul vpřed a plynulým pohybem se do něj dostal až po kořen. Pálilo to, ale dalo se to vydržet, skrze zatnuté zuby syčivě dýchal, snažil se vstřebat bolest, jež přišla v nové vlně, jakmile Harrison přirazil podruhé.

  
Do očí se mu vedraly slzy, tekly mu po tváři, ale zároveň věděl, že vychází Harrisonovým výpadům vstříc, že sténá s každým pohybem, ale nejen bolestí, boky mu samovolně vyrážely i kupředu ve snaze se o něco třít, ale zcela bezvýsledně. Byl totálně naplněný, ojížděný nadčlověkem, užíval si bolest, již už nedokázal rozlišit od slasti… Vždy měl rád, když to trochu bolelo, a tohle… tohle bylo nebe.

Vrčel, kňučel, zmítal se, přesto vnímal i Harrisonovy zvuky, jež se podobaly těm jeho, jen byly hlubší a příjemně děsivé… a strašně blízko. Harrison si položil hlavu na Kirkovo rameno, ústa u jeho ucha, znovu jej přikrýval celým tělem, nehty zarýval do žeber, ale hýbal jen boky, jimiž prudce přirážel do kapitána lodi Enterprise.

"Kirku…" chrčel, "je ti jasné, že se hodíš jen k tomu, aby tě někdo řádně ošukal a pak odkopnul, že ano?"

Kirk neodpověděl, jen funěl, klepal se, otočil na Harrisona aspoň obličej, skrze slzy toho stále moc neviděl...

"Jen aby využil tvoji díru, aby se sám uspokojil, a nechal tě tady… nebo lépe, aby ses udělal sám, nikdy by se tě nemusel dotknout, udělal by ses z pocitu, že jsi jen děvka, na níž je dobrá jen ta díra, úzká, tak nádherně úzká, Kirku… a pak bys tady ležel, ve vlastní mrdce a ještě bys děkoval za to, že jsem tě tak krásně ojel…"

Ničil ho, Kirk věděl, že Harrison ho zničí, úplně totálně… zlomí ho, ještě jej bude prosit…

"A víš ještě proč jsi tak zbytečný, Kirku… Víš, to?" předl Harrison, hluboký hlas zastřen vzrušením.

"Ne-e… nevím," hlesnul blonďák, z těch řečí už nevěděl čí je, boky zběsile hledal něco, cokoliv, ale jeho erekce se jen houpala mezi nohama, bezmocně, bez nároku na uspokojení.

"Podívej se nahoru, Kirku, podívej…" A Kirk se skutečně podíval, i když to trvalo skoro dvacet sekund, než pochopil, co od něj Harrison žádá. Vzhlédl a… téměř odpadl. Jak jen mohl do prdele zapomenout, jak?! "Bezpečnostní kamera. Všichni tě vidí, Kirku…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Podívej se nahoru, Kirku, podívej…" A Kirk se skutečně podíval, i když to trvalo skoro dvacet sekund, než pochopil, co od něj Harrison žádá. Vzhlédl a… téměř odpadl. Jak jen mohl do prdele zapomenout, jak?! "Bezpečnostní kamera. Všichni tě vidí, Kirku…"

Kirkovi po tváři stekly další slzy, tohle ne… Tohle nikdy nechtěl.

"Vidí tě všichni, díváš se přímo na ně a oni na tebe, jak brečíš a zároveň chceš, abych pokračoval, vidí všechno, kapitáne lodi Enterprise!" zavrčel Harrison, zvedl se zpět a rychlost přírazů ještě zvýšil.

Kirk nebyl schopen cokoliv udělat, byl ztracen, ponížen… a přesto tak nehorázně tvrdý, že si přál jen, doslova si přál, aby se jej Harrison dotknul.

"Prosím…" zašeptal, dávaje tak Harrisonovi další podnět k zesměšnění.

"Oč prosíš, Kirku?"

"Kurva, vyhoň mě, prosím, ty hajzle," poskládal jakousi větu, jíž podivným skřekem dostal skrze rty a zavyl, když jej Harrison začal honit.

"Jak se během pár minut stane z váženého člena vesmírné flotily škemrající a povolná děvka…" uslyšel ještě Harrisona říct, než se všechno slilo vjedno a před očima se mu neroztančila barevná kola, tělo ztuhlo, mozek zasáhl blackout a na podlahu dopadl první pramen spermatu. A pak další a další, ale to už Kirk nevnímal, zhroutil se na zem, nezaznamenal ani moment, kdy se do něj udělal Harrison.

Všichni to viděli, úplně všichni… Uhura, Chekov, Sulu, Spock, Kostra… bodlo jej u srdce. Ustál by všechno, ustál by posměch posádky, ustál by posměch Uhury, sklopené pohledy obou kormidelníků, výtky a následnou přezíravost Spocka, ale Kostra… Kdyby právě neměl v těle nedostatek tekutin, rozplakal by se jen z té představy, jak zklamaný pohled mu věnuje jeho nejlepší přítel.

Stále měl zavřené oči, ale věděl, že je brzy bude muset otevřít a čelit realitě. Neměl být tak zbrklý, tak nadržený, tak hrozně pitomý… Do stehen jej začala studit mokrá podlaha a zadek na tom nebyl o moc lépe.

Co ale nečekal, byla Harrisonova pomoc. Zvedl jej na nohy, a zatímco Kirk, neschopen čelit jeho pohledu, si zapínal kalhoty a celkově se snažil upravit, postával opodál, připraven jej podepřít.

Nakonec se Kirk přemohl, pozvedl svůj zrak a jen kývnul. Od žaludku mu bylo nevolno, tělo bylo unavené, zadek jej bolel, ale jinak… nejraději by brečel a schoulil se pod peřinu, ale nemohl. Musel se postavit svým chybám čelem, i když byly zahanbující a zcela jistě opovrženíhodné.

"Kapitáne," oslovil jej Harrison.

"Harrisone," bezvýrazně odpověděl Kirk.

"Bylo mi potěšením," naklonil černovlasý muž hlavu a s posměšným výrazem sledoval, jak kapitán odchází z jeho cely. Vydržel víc, než by do běžného smrtelníka řekl, a přestože se bavil nad tím, jak jej incident s kamerou zasáhl, nebyl by proti, kdyby si to měli zopakovat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokud chcete happyend, pokračujte k třetí části :)


	3. Chapter 3

Kirk se vydal rovnou do své kajuty, chtěl si své vysvětlení či obhajobu či lynčování alespoň trochu promyslet. To by ale nesměl narazit na…

"Jime," uslyšel prakticky neustále nabručený hlas lodního lékaře. Otočil se po směru volání a polil jej studený pot. Vnitřnosti měl jako svázané do uzlu, téměř se o něj pokoušely mdloby.

"Jime… jsi v pořádku?" zarazil se McCoy, když se svému příteli dorazil. Vypadal nějak divně. Tedy divněji než běžně.  
"Jsem blbec, idiot, nezodpovědný kretén, Kostro, já vím, nemyslel jsem, tedy myslel, ale ne hlavou, vím, jsem zvracené hovado, které myslí jenom na sex…" vychrlil bez rozmyslu na Kostru, pár sekund nabíral dech, než dodal: "Odpusť mi to… nebo lépe zapomeň."

Starost v doktorově tváři se prohloubila.

"O čem to mluvíš?" mračil se.

Tentokrát byl zaražený Kirk.

"Ty… ty nevíš, co… Tebe nezavolali, aby ses šel podívat? Museli volat všechny…"

Kirkovi začalo docházet, že McCoy vážně netuší, o čem je řeč. Díval se na něj se směsicí nedůvěry a starosti. Že by…

"Ale ta kamera v cele…" zapřemýšlel nahlas.

"No, ta přeci nefunguje. Harrison ji vzteky rozbil, když nám předváděl svou ohromnou sílu," zapitvořil se Kostra, vzápětí znovu zvážněl, když si uvědomil, s jak doširoka otevřenýma očima na něj Kirk zírá. "Co se děje?"  
"Seš si… seš si jistý?"

Kostra už toho začínal mít právě dost, kapitán lodi se tady skoro klepe strachy a zajímá jej jen nějaká rozbitá kamera.  
"Ano, jsem sice jen lodní lékař a ne nějaký pan technik od kamer, ale tohle náhodou vím. Požádal jsem, abych jej mohl v cele sledovat a vypozorovat nějaké abnormální chování. Což ale bude možné, až tu kameru vymění," osvětlil Jimovi a založil si ruce na prsou. Doufal, že teď se konečně ta hysterka uklidní a řekne mu, o co jde.

S tím se ale brzy rozloučil, neboť Kirk se jen rozzářil blaženým úsměvem, což donutilo Kostru se aspoň mírně pousmát, starost o svého přítele měl ale pořád dost velikou. Kdyby nebyla jejich situace tak vážná, řekl by, že se někde sjel.

"Řekneš mi, co se tedy stalo?"

"Já… ne, Kostro, promiň, ale to by tě nezajímalo," snažil se Kirk vyhnout odpovědi a poklepal Kostru po rameni.  
"Je hezké, že víš, co mě zajímá a nezajímá," ušklíbl se doktor. "Každopádně mě zajímá ta podlitina, co máš na obličeji," pronesl zpytavě a překvapilo jej, že Kirk místo toho, aby se začal hádat, jen vykouzlil další úsměv.

Kostra pak zamumlal něco o bláznech a nasměroval kapitána rovnou na ošetřovnu, kde bylo pro jednou prázdno. Přinutil jej se usadit na lůžku a sundat si triko.

"Buď jsi dospěl a zmoudřel nebo jsi nemocný," okomentoval McCoy fakt, že věčně prohlídku odmítající kapitán jen tiše seděl a s mírným úsměvem na něj vlídně koukal.

"Jen unavený," přiznal blonďák a v duchu děkoval, že postel byla tak měkká a docela dobře se mu sedělo. Bez řečí přijal i Kostrovo ošetřování, sykl akorát ve chvíli, kdy mu byly rty potřeny nějakou mastí, jež aspoň krásně voněla, když už nic jiného.

Cítil se strašně omámený. Ulevilo se mu, že nikdo nic neviděl, že není ponížen před celou posádkou a… upřel pohled do čokoládových očí svého přítele, jež se dívaly sice přísně, ale tak nějak měkce… že neklesl v očích svého přítele.

Kostra si ale nedal pokoj, musel přijít na to, co se s Jimem děje. Vytáhl z kapsy baterku, nahnul se nad mladšího muž a zkontroloval mu zorničky. Zhulený nebyl, to poznal i na první pohled, ale ani teď nedokázal odhadnout, co Jimovi je.

Možná byl vážně jen přepracovaný a unavený.

Natolik unavený, že si krátce po vyšetření opřel tvář o Kostrův hrudník, a než stačil doktor cokoliv udělat, objal jej a spokojeně vzdychnul. Pomalu odložil baterku a váhavě umístil dlaně na Kirkova záda. Co to mělo znamenat, ptal se zmateně sám sebe, ale druhého muže nepouštěl.

Ucítil, jak se Jim vrtí a zadíval se dolů, odkud na něj koukaly dvě modré oči. Spokojené, šťastné.

"Vadilo by ti, kdybych tě políbil?" zeptal se Kirk bez obalu, strašně to chtěl udělat. Netušil proč, před hodinou ještě toužil po tvrdém sexu plném bolesti a rozkoše a teď… teď mu přišla vhod náruč někoho, kdo jej nikdy nezneužije a pak neodkopne, někoho, komu na něm záleží, kdo mu nabídne svou náruč. Někoho, kdo by jej mohl i milovat a on jeho.

Možná opravdu dospěl…

Ani nečekal na odpověď. Nemohl si být jistý, že se Kostra nebude bránit, ale když už by měl skončit se svým předchozím stylem života, kdy šel do všeho po hlavě, chtěl to zakončit posledním, neuváženým činem.

Spatřil dvě vykulené hnědé oči, uslyšel překvapený výdech a pak už jen ucítil na svých rtech dotek těch druhých, jemných, na první dojem sladkých. Nitrem se mu rozlilo příjemné teplo a věděl, že na tenhle pocit nikdy nezapomene, ať už Kostra zareaguje jakkoliv.

Starší muž prožíval smršť emocí, během níž chtěl nejprve Kirka odstrčit, pak uškrtit a pak mu nakopat zadek. To měl ale udělat dříve, než Jimovi na polibek odpověděl, více si blonďáka přitisknul k tělu a zabořil prsty do jeho vlasů.

Jakožto lodní lékař nemohl kapitánovi nařídit, aby se nechal řádně prohlédnout, ale jako jeho milenec by už snad možná i mohl…


End file.
